1700s
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: In the 1700s, Sakura and Sasuke are back! Sasuke as a rich banker and Sakura as his best friend. What happens on a "normal" day of visits? one-shot


I lifted my green skirts and walked through the open double doors of my friend's banking business. The door had been opened by the gentleman that had come in before me.

"Origato," I muttered shyly, as was women's nature. The blond man smirked kindly as he left me behind. I don't think anyone in the Uchiha Banking Buildings smile; they all smirk kindly. That is, everyone other than the reseptionist.

I had been unacompenied so they knew what I was here for. I was here to see their boss. As I did everyday he was in Kohona. I walked to the front desk.

Uzumaki Naruto greated me, my friend's best friend. His blond hair was smoothed over, as was the company uniform. He could wear whatever, but the one one allowed nice hair was the boss. I grinned as he said, "Here's the key. I'm warning you, Uchiha-teme's bothered, Miss Haruno-chan."

"I know, he called me here. Thank you anyway, Mr. Uzumaki-san," I smiled to him. Naruto smiled his toothy smile and waved me off as only he would do.

I gently, delicatly, grabed the key Naruto left on the desk, and went to the staircase at the corner of the offices. Unlocking the door, I wondered what Uchiha-san was in need off. He _never_ called me for anything. At all.

"Sakura-chan," the midnight blue haired owner called to me, his voice husky and hevey as only he could make it. My head flipped up to him, my pink hairs flowing behind me in the fast action.

"Sasuke-san," I murmured when my jade eyes landed on his onyx ones. When our eye met, it was as if two jewels were clashing with each other. The impulse was hot, the feeling soothing, the pleaser never-ending. "Why am I here?"

His eyes raked over my green evening gown. The top was tight and low cut, its desines black and purple on the hem and collor. The green skirt pooled aroung my ankles, extending and puffing as was the style in the 1700s; it showed off my green heels, which whipped up to my knees with laces. His eyes were undressing me. I felt strangly gouty.

"I'm in need of some care. Care only you can give," he said slowly, walking to me.

"Sasuke!" I screached as he lifted me, bride styal. My skirts pooled over his muscled arms. "What the-?"

"Sakura," he hissed between his teeth, "quite."

My lips shut in obediance, I wanted to ask more questions and yell at him for demanding me; but his voice was slicky smooth. If it were any other tone, I would've screached my voice off. But it was the first time he'd ever used that tone with me. I've heard him use that tone with other women; I've gritted my teeth as he kissed the women he coarted. The jelous best friend...

He locked the door of the staircase and pulled me to the main office. He had locked the door and set me down.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what the hell?" I demanded from him, very unladylike. My hands were on my hips, wanting to will the answer out of him. "Carrying me in here? Ordering my lips shut?"

The raven headed man sat on his leather chair behind his desk. I went to his desk, lifted my hip to sit on the desk's edge, and glowered at him.

"Unladylike as always, I see," he chucked at me, straitening the papers on his desk.

"About that care... What do you need it for? Do you need another shot? Or did you cut yourself on that business trip? Eh, love?" I've always called him _love_, from the time I met him - when I was nine - to now, when I am sixteen.

"Hn..." Sasuke smirked, pulling me over to him, sliding me over the clean-cut wood of his clean desk. His soft lips skimmed the top of my large forehead. He always kissed my forehead when he was in a mood.

"Happy?" I asked suspisously. He frowned, shaking his head. "Mad?" He did the same. "Egotistical?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead again, shaking his head. I went through all the emotions he usually had, with the same frown and the same head shake and the same chuckle and the same kiss to my forehead. There was only one of his moods that I had missed. I could only hope it wasn't that. If it was he'd go make a teme out of some poor, unborn child. "Lustful?" I asked, my voice shaking with pity.

He knodded. His lips kissing mine.

**::A/N::**

**I leave the rest to your imagaintion.**

**R&R please. I know it's crappy, but... what **_**are **_**you going to do about it? Flames accepted, just be kind when putting them in. My love to my readers.**

**Boriqua-chan.**


End file.
